Weathering the Storm
by Lemonly
Summary: During a bad storm, Caitlyn gets stuck in Connect 3's cabin.


**Background:**

** Fandom: Camp Rock**

** Caitlyn/Connect 3 friendship; Caitlyn/Shane romance**

** Summery: During a bad storm and its aftermath, Brown informs the campers not to leave their cabins and Caitlyn gets stuck in Connect 3's.**

** Giselle is Caitlyn's international supermodel mother.**

** Quote is from Friends**

Another clap of thunder rang through the camp. Outside, Caitlyn could hear the lake lapping violently against the shore and the rain falling hard on the roof of the cabin. This had been going on for a while and they four best friends had been occupying themselves with various games.

"It's not supposed to let up until Thursday." Nate said after checking the forecast on his phone.

"It's okay," Shane replied, going over to the trunk in front of his bed and rummaging around before pulling out a shoe box, "I have a survival kit."

"Let me see that." Nate laughed, shaking his head. When Shane handed him the box, he opened it, "Let's see, we have junk food, Mad-Libs, and condoms."

"**Condoms?**" Caitlyn deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at Shane.

"**We don't know how long we'll be stuck here**," Shane replied, giving Caitlyn a suggestive look, he continued, "**we might have to re-populate the world**."

"**And CONDOMS are the way to do that**?" Nate responded, giving his brother a threatening look and moving so that he was closer to his best friend.

"Guys," Caitlyn chided, "let's just play a game."

She walked over to Nate's trunk and pulled out the Chit Chat game before sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace as Nate lit a fire, knowing that the warmth would keep Caitlyn from freaking out when the storm inevitable got worse, like always.

"Okay, first question." She smiled, pulling the first card out of the container, "What's the most amazing weather you've seen?"

"That double rainbow in Maui." Nate replied immediately, pointing at Caitlyn.

"That's right!" She exclaimed, remember the beautiful weather that day. It was a couple years ago and had been raining all day and Caitlyn and Nate had snuck out on their own after it had finally stopped. They walked along the nearly deserted beach in the perfect post-storm temperature, just enjoying each other's company and the fresh air after being cooped up with Shane and Jason—who spent the whole day fighting over the remote. Caitlyn had suddenly stopped them, directing his gaze up, pointing out the double rainbow that was in front of them. It was the most beautiful thing they had seen.

"How come I didn't see that?" Shane asked confused.

"Because you and Jason decided to spend your off day fighting over the remote even after the storm stopped." Nate shook his head, "So, what's your answer?"

"The weather on the first day of our first year here." Shane replied, remembering that he could feel, even though it was a moderate spring-like temperature with a light breeze, that something great was going to happen that summer. He broke out of his revere and turned to Jason, "Jase?"

"I don't really know." Jason replied, pondering it for a moment, "Any day that's sunny, really."

"Okay, next question." Shane pulled a card out, "If you could design a postage stamp, what would you create?"

"Famous guitars." Nate replied, "You know, on with a pic of Hendrix's, Clapton's, Van Halen's, etc. I've thought a lot about this for some reason."

"Birdhouses from around the world," Jason replied with a smile, "just think about how awesome that would be."

"Vintage cartoon characters," Caitlyn replied, "Betty Boop, old Mickey Mouse, Popeye, Mighty Mouse, cartoons like that. What about you, Pop Star?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Caity, I'm a rock star." Shane smirked, earning a pillow to the face, "I would probably have pictures of the real us, who the four of us really are."

"Wow," Caitlyn replied, "deep."

"It happens occasionally."

The four laughed as Jason drew another card, "Are you more like your mother or your father?"

"I would say dad." Shane replied after thinking about it for a minute.

"I don't think I'm like either of them, per say," Nate said slowly, "I'm like the perfect mix of them."

"Well, I'm more like mommy." Jason smiled brightly.

"I would like to hope that I'm not like my mother," Caitlyn half joked, "but I definitely do I think that I'm my father's daughter."

"You are." Shane replied, smiling softly at the daughter of the man who owned the record company they were signed with.

Caitlyn smiled softly back as Nate drew the next card, "What would be one good thing about being the opposite sex?"

"That's easy," Shane laughed, "I'd get to look at myself naked."

"That's mature!" Caitlyn replied, rolling her eyes, "I would know what triggers their stupidity."

"I would be able to finally understand girls." Nate replied, earning a laugh from Caitlyn.

"I don't know." Jason trailed off, "Can I pass?"

"Sure, Jase," Caitlyn smiled as she drew a card, "Would you rather read the book or see the movie?"

"Book." Nate and Caitlyn responded together, laughing.

"It depends on what the book is." Jason said, "Like, Harry Potter—the books; but, if it's something like Romeo and Juliet—the movie. What about you, Shane?"

"Well, due to my aversion of reading, I would rather see the movie." Shane replied, smiling broadly, pulling the next card out of the pile, "What's your favorite month of the year?"

"October." Jason replied happily, "I love Halloween."

"January." Nate replied, "It's like January's the month of starting over."

"December." Caitlyn smiled, a distantly look in her eyes, "It's the holidays are the only times when my family actually acts like a family. My parents get along, my mom steps out of the spotlight, never does any photo shoots or fashion shows—she even manages to put her over scrutiny of me—and we feel like a family again. Anyway, what about you, Shane?"

"March." Shane said, "I love the start of Spring."

"Okay," Nate drew a card, "if you could have one super power, what would it be?"

"Invisibility." Shane replied, "I would love to be able to see what people really think, really say, when they think no one's around."

"Flight, so that I can just escape from my house when Giselle goes on a Caitlyn-bashing rampage." Caitlyn replied with a small laugh.

"I would say super speed." Jason said, "that way I could get all the boring stuff done really, really fast and have a lot of time to just do whatever I want. What about you, Nate?"

"To freeze time and everyone except for the people I choose." Nate replied, "You know, when life gets too hectic, I could just freeze everything and everyone expect us; just allow us to just be us and take a break from reality."

"That would definitely be helpful." Caitlyn laughed as Jason drew the next card.

"If you could only eat one kind of ethnic food for the next year, what would you pick?" Jason asked before putting the card in the back of the deck.

"Definitely Indian food." Caitlyn replied with a smile. Her love of Indian food was the only thing she had in common with her mother and it was the only thing that they didn't fight about.

"Chinese." Nate laughed, he and his dad always got Chinese take-out on the rare occasions that it was just them at home, no one else in the family could stand the smell of it.

"I would say… Italian food." Shane replied. He had not wanted to leave Italy when Connect 3 had stopped there on their World Tour.

"I could easily eat all Mexican food." Jason answered the question. The band had had to put a limit on how often he could eat it because it got a little hard to be around him after he had eaten the spicy food.

"What's your favorite memory of someone in the room?" Shane read off the next card.

"I think…." Nate began, looking at Caitlyn and Shane, "when you both finally realized that you can't run from each other, that you have _something_ even though you haven't done anything about it, you both _knew_."

"Mine is our first year at camp, the four of us here together." Jason smiled, at his brothers and the girl who would one day be his sister-in-law.

"When you kissed me." Caitlyn said looking making eye contact with Shane.

They kept the intense gaze as Shane answered, "When you let me kiss you."

They both got lost in the memory of it. Giselle had been tearing Caitlyn apart again and she had run two blocks to the Grey's house, where Shane was the only one home. They had gone up to his room where she let everything out. After she had finished crying, he had looked down at the girl who he had been dancing around something with since she was ten and he was thirteen. Her eyes had been shining like they always did, despite the fact that she had been crying just moments before, and he had asked to kiss her. She had agreed with a small smile and he gently pressed his lips to hers. They hadn't gotten the chance to talk about it because Nate had charged into the room after he got home and saw her hoodie in the front hall of the house. Since then their little dance had been charged with something more, but they had yet to do anything further. In fact, that was the first time that the kiss had been brought up by them, with was progress.

Nate cleared his throat before drawing the next card, "Okay, on what date should staores begin playing Christmas music?"

"First day of December." Shane responded.

"Day after Thanksgiving." Nate and Caitlyn answered at the same time, laughing.

"January first; that way it plays year round!" Jason exclaimed excitedly, causing the others to laugh as Caitlyn drew the next card.

"Where's your favorite place to sit at home?" she read, placing the card in the back of the deck.

"My room." Nate replied, smiling, "Everyone knows that if my door's closed, not to come in. It's the only place I can find a moment of peace."

"The garden," Shane said, "a lot of my best memories—_our _best memories—take place there."

"I like the kitchen." Jason answered, "It always smells like mom—of Caity's—cooking."

"What about you, Cat?" Shane looked at her, curious as to what her answer would be.

"The roof." Caitlyn replied, "I can just climb out my bedroom window escape when my mom would tear me apart, or my parents were fighting, and I could feel at peace when my house feels like a war zone. "

Nate smiled at her before taking the next card, "Who would you never trust to pick a good movie?"

"Shane." Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason replied, laughing.

"Haha, funny, guys." Shane deadpanned, picking up the next card, "Do you have a favorite quote?"

"Be the change you want to see in the world." Nate replied with a small smile.

"I don't really have a favorite." Jason said, trying to recall one.

"Yeah, none are coming to mind." Shane answered.

"I don't believe in miracles… I rely on them. Jack Jablonski." Caitlyn replied with a sad smile.

"Okay, last card," Jason said, flipping it over and reading the question, "If you could spend Saturday morning watching any cartoon, what would it be?"

"Easy," Caitlyn smiled, "Recess."

"Same." Connect 3 replied, causing the four to laugh.

"Hey, look!" Jason perked up, "It's not raining anymore!"

Getting up, the four made it to the porch before another clap of thunder sounded and the rain began pouring down again. Jason groaned and let the way back into the cabin, followed by Nate. Shane went to follow when Caitlyn gently took his hand. She pulled in back slightly, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him sweetly and shortly before following Nate back into the cabin. Shane stood there for a moment, staring at the spot Caitlyn had just vacated, with a large smile on his face.

After a moment, Shane walked back into the cabin and sat down next to Caitlyn, casually throwing his arm around her shoulders, exchanging a secretive smile with her and the two went back to watching as Jason began a game of charades.


End file.
